


Daichi and Suga's wonderful Vacation

by chukipye



Series: Borderlands AU [3]
Category: Borderlands, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, probably others too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: “Let’s go visit the Amazons, Suga. It’ll be fun, Suga. We haven’t seen Michimiya in sooooo loooong, Suga.”
“I said I was sorry twenty times now Suga!"





	

“Let’s go visit the Amazons, Suga. It’ll be fun, Suga. We haven’t seen Michimiya in sooooo loooong, Suga.” Sugawara recited, shooting Daichi a pointed look. Daichi sighed, leaning back and hitting his head on the edge of the cell.

“I said I was sorry twenty times now Suga! How was I supposed to know the Amazons were under new leadership!?” Daichi groaned. The two had been feeling a bit suffocated in Sanctuary, unable to go two feet without someone starting a fight or needing Daichi’s help with a problem. So Daichi suggested they go visit a friend OUTSIDE of their home. After all, they WERE vault hunters and could definitely handle themselves. Until they actually arrived and almost immediately got knocked out and woke up in a cell.

“You could’ve sent an ECHOlog beforehand! We didn’t even leave a note behind like ‘going to see the Amazons, if we don’t come back we’re probably captured or dead.’ Ohh my god I’m going to die of embarrassment more than anything else.” Sugawara pulled against the handcuffs holding him to his bench, his tattoos weakly glowing.

“At least I’m not a Siren who forgot to bring backup eridium.” Daichi smirked as Sugawara glared at him.

“At least I’m not the leader of a large rebellion who has a stupidly large bounty on his head and is probably worth millions and is currently locked in a cell! And for your information, I DID bring backup eridium, they confiscated it.” Sugawara shot back. There was silence in their cell for a moment.

“….we’re definitely not telling Kuroo or Bokuto about this though.” Sugawara snorted but nodded in agreement.

“Or Oikawa. Or Noya. Or Tanaka. Oh god especially not Yachi she’ll have a heart attack on the spot.” Daichi chuckled at that. Small talk while locked in a cell potentially about to die or be turned in for their bounties, typical. Both shut up immediately though when they heard the mechanical sound of a large door opening. A few moments later, the so-called ‘new-leader’ of the Amazons strolled in, flanked by two brunettes. One had medium-length hair and the other with a ponytail and a-

“Ohhh my god is that an arm?” Daichi coughed, immediately looking away from the ponytailed girl. She grinned and reached behind her, making the hand wave at them.

“It’s from my future husband~ Whenever he decides to come back.” She chirped. The ‘leader’ scowled and smacked her upside the head.

“Don’t fraternize with the cargo, Kaori.” She spat. The girl went quiet, looking a little sheepish, while the other girl looked pissed off, but stayed silent.

“Cargo? Oh honey you got another thing coming if you think we’re going to sit here nicely while you call Shiratorizawa.” Sugawara smiled condescendingly at her, pulling on the handcuffs again. The leader rolled her eyes and held up an ECHOlog recorder

“We didn’t even leave a note behind like ‘going to see the Amazons, if we don’t come back we’re probably captured or dead.’ Ohh my god I’m going to die of embarrassment more than anything else.”” Sugawara’s smile dropped as he heard his own voice speaking.

“Don’t worry, _honey_ , I think this transaction will go nicely. And who gives a fuck about Shiratorizawa? I called Nohebi.” Both Sugawara and Daichi exchanged worried looks at that and she laughed.

“Mika… The Crows are good business partners and Nohebi isn’t well known for their loyalty. Maybe we should…” The other girl instantly silenced as Mika sighed, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at her forehead.

“What was that, Yukie-chan?” She asked, smiling brightly. Yukie shook her head, looking down.

“N-Nothing…” She muttered. Mika lowered the gun, turning away.

“That’s what I thought. Now with Michimiya probably dead at the hands of that crazy beserker and his group, and the Sanctuary riffraff crippled by the loss of their leaders, the Amazons have all the power to take over Pandora.” Mika grinned as Daichi scowled, going to stand up but obviously forgetting about his handcuffs.

“What the fuck do you mean ‘crazy beserker’? You sent Michimiya to her death?!” Mika seemed unphased by his accusation.

“There were rumors of a crazy, terrifying berserker up north in the cliffs with practically a cult-following of psychos. I just bended a rumor to add a few lovely lady hostages and Michimiya was all over it.” She laughed at her genius plan as Sugawara shot Daichi a worried look, but Daichi seemed like he was struggling not to laugh. He ended up failing and a chuckle slipped out. Mika instantly scowled, approaching the cell.

“What the fuck is so funny?” She asked, tightening her grip on her pistol.

“N-Nothing. There is absolutely nothing funny about a terrifying, crazy berserker from the north. Or his cult of psychos.” Daichi was always a terrible liar, but Sugawara was equally confused.

“Is that my cue?” Everyone froze before the Amazons whipped around, guns out. A large, bulking figure was approaching from the other side of the room. He had a large bag on his back and a gas mask covering his face. His shirt had short sleeves, showing off his muscles.

“Oh wow…” Kaori sighed, lowering her gun slightly. “Total husband material.” Mika jabbed her in the side before aiming her gun at the stranger.

“Who are you?” She spat but her attitude changed immediately when a familiar, short-haired girl walked out from behind him. Kaori and Yukie immediately lowered their weapons.

“Wow Mika. I’m gone for less than a day and you literally take over? And call Nohebi, revealing our secret hideout location?” Mika blinked at the second part as Michimiya approached, smirking.

“And you thought I would be taken out by a measly beserker and his psychos? Not only am I offended by how little you think of me and my skills as the QUEEN of the Amazons, but you actually think I wouldn’t notice your late-night ECHOlogs to Nohebi? You fell hard girl for a silver-tongued snake.” Michimiya then turned her attention to the two in the cell, snorting.

“Seriously guys? The ONE day you choose to visit. Send a note next time.” She turned back to Mika, who seemed nervous. But her nervousness suddenly faded into a smirk.

“I had a feeling you might actually be successful in your ‘mission’. I had a backup plan.” She pressed a button on her wrist and there were warning alarms.

“RELEASING ALL HUSBANDS. CELL DOORS OPENING NOW.” The other Amazons paled as the sound of chaos roared through the building.

“Mika are you insane?!” Yukie grapped Kaori’s hand and pulled her towards the cell area. Michimiya swore and looked back at the beserker, who nodded, before running after them.

“With THAT annoying distraction out of the way, now it’s time to deal with you.” Mika sneered, aiming her gun at the beserker’s head.

“Corrosive rounds. Your pretty little mask won’t help.” She prepared to pull the trigger, but paused when the beserker began removing his bag. Before she could question it, he tossed the bag at her, the bag landing near her feet.

“What the hell was that supposed to be-“She immediately yelped as the bag began squirming. Suddenly it burst open and a small figure with a streak of blonde rolled out. Nishinoya grinned as he aimed a normal pistol at his shield, letting it deflect itself and lower his shield. There was a moment of silence before the shield suddenly released a wave of shock energy, causing Mika to drop her gun and fall to the ground, twitching. Nishinoya laughed as he stood up, turning back to the berserker with a grin.

“I told you that would work! Next time, throw me a bit more gently, Asahi.” Sugawara nearly choked.

“A-Asahi!?” The berserker reached up and took off his gas mask, revealing a familiar face.

“A-Ah yeah… Hi guys?” He waved meekly. Nishinoya burst into laughter again at Sugawara’s expression and Daichi was snickering a bit too.

“I don’t know whether to hug you or smack you for leaving Sanctuary in the first place. AND YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS?!” Sugawara turned to Daichi, kicking out and hitting him in the knees.

“Ow! I didn’t know EXACTLY where! Noya told me he had a feeling he knew where he was and left Sanctuary a few days ago.” Noya shot Sugawara finger guns, grinning mischievously.

“One of his little cult buddies sent me a drunk message asking to hookup cuz apparently Asahi kept pictures of all of us hidden in his room and they found them and his ECHOlog while he was taking a leak.” Asahi turned bright red, covering his face.

“Don’t remind me Noya! And we’re not cult buddies! They just won’t leave me alone!” He complained. The other three laughed before suddenly stopping as an explosion shook the building, dust falling from the ceiling.

“….that’s probably Nohebi. Okay, catch-up time later. Get us out of here, now!” Daichi turned on his serious leader voice and Asahi immediately got to work. He took out his shotgun from his bag, discarded on the floor, and shot the cell lock, opening the door.

“I’m not sure how to get off the handcuffs.” Asahi ran a hand through his hair. Nishinoya reached into his pocket, pulling out a glowing purple stone.

“Already on it, big guy.” He tossed it to Asahi, who held it to Sugawara’s tattoos. The Eridium was absorbed almost immediately and Sugawara grinned, eyes glowing.

“Fun.” Almost immediately the handcuff locks were surrounded in a purple force field before bursting apart. The two leaders stood up, rubbing their wrists as Michimiya ran back in, a small group of Amazons with her.

“We need to leave. Like, yesterday!” She huffed, obviously exhausted.

“Alright. We’ll allow Amazons temporary sanctuary at Sanctuary- Noya stop laughing I know it’s redundant- but please keep away from our soldiers.” Daichi took off, leading the group towards the exit.

“….no promises.” He swore he heard an Amazon mutter.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“So after you left Sanctuary, you found a group of psychos in the cliffs who just sort of, forced you to become their leader?” Sugawara laughed as Asahi groaned, hitting his forehead on the bar with a THUD.

“Yes Suga. And no matter how much I tried to decline their generous offer, they kept following me around. Michimiya is going to take care of them though. Something about replenishing their stock or something.” He sent Michimiya a thumbs up, who returned the gesture before going back to talk to Kiyoko, Kaori, and Yukie.

“I can’t believe you two got captured in the first place! The great Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi, leaders of Sanctuary, great and mighty Vault Hunters, got CAPTURED. By the AMAZONS.” Kuroo’s laugh rang through the bar. Despite their attempts to keep it quiet, the story spread through Sanctuary quickly.

“Why is it so shocking that we caught them, Tetsu-chan?” Yukie spoke up, raising an eyebrow. Kuroo quickly realized his mistake in the bar half-filled with Amazons.

“Absolutely nothing. You gals are tough. Bo and I barely made it out last time we visited.” Speaking of the devil, a white-haired man with a robotic arm strolled in through a side door.

“Hey, are we making fun of Sawamura and Sugawara?” Bokuto grinned, going to sit down but freezing when he heard a shriek.

“BOOOOOKUUUTOOO” Kaori stood up quickly and Bokuto paled.

“Oh my god is that my arm!? TETSUROU THAT’S MY ARM!” Kuroo paled as well when he realized that, yes indeed, on Kaori’s back was a corroded arm that definitely belonged to Bokuto.

“Fuck.” He immediately got up and grabbed Bokuto’s hand, pulling him along as they took off running. Kaori immediately took off after them. There was silence in the bar before everyone burst into laughter, except Asahi who looked incredibly confused.

“D-Do we need to go after them?” He whispered to Sugawara. Suga shook his head, wiping away tears from laughter.

“N-Nah. T-They’ll be fine. Probably.”


End file.
